


Raveleijn

by Pixerke



Category: Raveleijn
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixerke/pseuds/Pixerke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raveleijn is a show in the themeparc the Efteling. it is based in a tv show that is based on a book of the same name. </p><p>The show has had 2 major versions running since its opening. the first version is the one most true to the book. But even that show went trough a couple of minor changes. Characters were cut, others were added. But the story never became clear. Even people who had read the book this show was based on had a hard time following the story.  <br/> I tried to work all the versions into 1 general story. </p><p>This version is what the show was in what fans called Raveleijn 1.0 till 1.8. combined with a bit of fantasy on my part to make it fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raveleijn

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever trying to write a story. so please cut me some slack.  
> but I would love to hear from you about what I should work on.

Welcome

  
My Name is Halina , countess of Raveleijn.   
Behind these gates you’ll find Raveleijn.  Once a beautiful and prosperous city. But now my husband, count Olaf Graveheart, rules it with an iron fist. He treats his subjects as slaves. Most have fled by now.    
Today is the annual fair, the one day our subjects have to relax. It is time for the count and I to enter our stage. Olaf goes straight to the stage. I stop to talk to a little girl who’s repairing netting next to the fountain. Her blind father is walking close by.  
Olaf summons me to his side. I’ll join him to make sure he won’t harm them. But I should have known better, the moment I arrive next to his throne he sends out his guards. The girl manages to sound the alarm bell but is locked in a cage on the town square while her father is taken away. Then a Gaffer, one of Olaf’s dragon machines appears. It and Olaf's guard attack the other citizens. I rush down the stage and use my magic to freeze them, giving the men time to overpower their attackers.   
Olaf is immune to my powers; as soon as he notices what I am doing he rushes to me and gives me a slap, knocking my crown of my head. Knowing I cannot keep my subjects safe anymore I use my last bit of magic to turn my coat into 5 ravens and sent them to collect the riders of legend. They will be our last hope.   
  
My magic works and they arrive. Joost the brown rider with the power of earth, Maurits the green rider wood, the twins Lisa and Emma. Lisa the blue water rider, Emma the purple metal rider. And Thomas the eldest, the red fire rider.   
They easily chase the gaffer, the guard moves to stand next to Olaf.  Then Olaf pulls out a metal box, and after pushing a few buttons a Roar is heard from under the stage. Soon a Dragonhead appears from under the stage. And then another, another. Soon there are 5 heads peeping from under the stage. All looking fears and breathing fire at the riders. Thomas is struck and falls down. His brothers rush to his side. Maurits with the help of his flute knows how to subdue the beast long enough to wake his brother and bring him to safety. The moment he stops playing the 5headed beast, Draconicon comes out from under the stage. It rises to its full 20foot, spreads his wings and takes off, starting its attack of the riders.   
While the riders are distracted Olaf and the remaining guard move to the cage holding the young girl.   
  
The only way the riders can defeat Draconicon is by joining forces.   
Joost creates small explosions of earth distracting the beast   
Thomas sends flames at the dragon using his sword, while Lisa creates jets of water from the fountain. Maurits sends arrows at the beast using his crossbow. Lisa fires metal discs at the beast.   
While they are fighting the Draconicon, the last remaining citizens of raveleijn manage to overpower the gaffer and trap him in a net.    
  
The riders strike the draconicon together, that one blow is what destroys the monster. It comes crashing down, and stops moving. Olaf seeing he is defeated disappears in an underground tunnel never to be seen again. In a last act of rage the guard strikes and breaks the metal box Olaf used to control his machines. The gaffer falls apart revealing the old man the guards had captured and the cage opens, setting the girl free.   
The riders easily capture the guard and direct him to the cage in which he had imprisoned the girl and with my magic I close it. He’ll remain there till he is ready to better his life.   
Thomas who has found my husband’s crown presents it to me, and I accept it swearing I will make sure that raveleijn will be once again the beautiful and prosperous city that is used to be.   
  
  
After seeing the riders of to their own world again, The girl, the old man and me make sure to keep my promise to keep raveleijn safe for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
